


Farewell Annabelle

by burneplasmafire



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Friendship/Love, Goodbye Sex, Hobbits, Lesbian Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Short, The Shire, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burneplasmafire/pseuds/burneplasmafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My friend, Annabelle, was leaving. I didn't know when I would see her again, but as I watched her pack her things, I knew that it would not be soon."</p><p>- Marigold Puddlefoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Annabelle

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a story based in the realms of Middle-earth, as described by J.R.R. Tolkien. No copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy!

Annabelle cast me a wistful look as she stuffed her pack almost to bursting. "I'm going to miss you, Mari," she said.

"I'll miss you too." I flung my arms around Annabelle and squeezed affectionately. She tousled my hair as we embraced for what seemed like the twentieth time since dawn.

When Annabelle had finished packing her things, I assumed that we would say our goodbyes and she would be off. But she seemed hesitant, as if there was one last thing she needed to take on her travels.

"Mari, I wondered if... if it was alright with you, we could copulate before I go."

I gave it a moment's thought. As I had discovered over the years, Annabelle was a gentle and patient lover. And now, as she was about to leave, seemed like the right moment.

"Alright then." I smiled and kissed her, easing her onto the bed. Annabelle's pack fell off the side of the bed as we got comfortable.

I liked that Annabelle allowed me to set the pace, to be on top. It would be difficult to find a friend - or a lover for that matter - quite like her. I was tempted to go with her, actually, but Puddlefoots don't go on adventures or travel very far. It's just not done.

Annabelle's folk, though, they were famed for exploring and adventuring. There were tall tales about them, and they had tales of their own to tell, if you buttered them up nicely.

We kissed and caressed unhurriedly. Annabelle's adventure would have to wait a little longer.

After a little while, our kisses became more heated and our hands touched places which stirred arousal for both of us. Annabelle pleaded to be free of her constricting garments.

"I love you," Mari whispered as I undressed myself, and then her. She had such a pleasing, curvy form.

"I love you too, Annabelle. You're beautiful."

I heard her moan softly as my hands kneaded her breasts. I leaned down and pressed my lips to the nipples, kissing and nuzzling her flesh.

"Oh Mari!" Annabelle gasped, stroking my cheek and then my ear.

"A little louder, Annabelle. I think that old Farmer Longbottom missed what you said!" I poked her side, laughing.

Annabelle laughed as well. "If he did, I could fill him in while I'm on my way."

"Don't you dare!" I tickled her sides, as if that would prevent such indiscreet blathering.

"I won't! I won't!" Annabelle laughed, conceding defeat.

"Well I should think not! Imagine the scandal if it ever got out that I was boffing a Boffin." That was our little joke. I'm sure half the village suspected that something was going on between us, but if there were rumours then they were exchanged behind closed doors and tight lips.

We returned to kissing and fondling each other, Annabelle gazing up at me now and then to see if I was still alright with this. It was a habit that developed from our first time as lovers, when I was much less certain about her touching me that way.

As the morning dwindled away, the touches and strokes of our fingers elicited moans from each of us.

"Mm, Annabelle," I groaned, feeling my nerves tingle as her skilled digits stroked my labia. She was patient with me, knowing that my arousal and my comfort with stimulation didn't come as easily as for other women.

I was ready now, though, and I let her know with a smile and a wink. We re-arranged ourselves on the bed, Annabelle parting my legs and positioning her wet vulva against mine, her arms embracing and supporting me.

We could gaze at each other as Annabelle slipped and slid against me, both of us breathing heavily as her hips rocked back and forth.

As much as I enjoyed the pleasure she could give me, I loved the intimacy more than anything else. We could stop and kiss and whisper to each other how good it felt. There was no hurry to reach climax, or even the expectation that we would.

We kissed tenderly and felt the caress of warm breath as we parted for air, and then Annabelle's hips started moving again. I didn't want them to stop.

I felt sad that Annabelle was leaving - after all, we had become close friends - but excited that she was pursuing her dreams. I knew that she would be happy if she left the village and ventured out into the vast world that lay beyond.

"Faster," I urged her in a whisper, my whole body now longing for release.

Annabelle shook us both with her movements, groaning loud enough even for old Farmer Longbottom to hear. I could feel her labia becoming very slick against mine, her breaths came in choked gasps - I knew that she had come.

She continued rocking against me, squeezing our bodies together. The sound of my heartbeat drummed in my ears, I couldn't do anything but whimper as she brought me to the edge and sent me hurtling over it.

I held tightly to her as she whispered that she loved me. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to come with Annabelle, but at that moment it seemed as if all my memories of being with her came back.

We embraced for a while after that, until hunger struck and Annabelle suggested staying until we'd had a late lunch together. I could hardly say no to that. So we got dressed and I put on some rashers of bacon.

The smell of cooking was a pleasant one. Annabelle seemed to think so too, judging by the way she inhaled deeply.

Alas, after lunch interspersed with smiles and gazes, Annabelle said that she would take her leave. We kissed farewell, and I walked with her to the door.

For some reason, I would not be parted with her and so I walked with her to the gate, and then to the edge of the village where we kissed farewell again, regardless of who was watching. I blushed quite fiercely when I realised that there were quite a few villagers gawking and taking mental notes of what to say later.

"Say what you will," Annabelle said to them. "Mari is a lovely friend and you would be lucky to have one such as her!"

Annabelle could be so outspoken at times, but this time I was glad of it, because it seemed to put them in their place.

I returned to Puddle Nook with a smile. Though it might seem a bit lonely in there, at least I would have fond memories of the time Annabelle was there.


End file.
